The New Girl
by I'mAnnaCullen
Summary: "Edward is so cool!" "Yeah, he's the man!" "I heard he nailed that chick last night!" "Hey! That chick was my girlfriend!" Edward Cullen has a reputation of being the school player. No body has been able to outdo him. No one's been able to beat him at his own game. No one dared to challenge him. And no one EVER changed his life. Until someone did. The New Girl. [High school story]
1. Welcome To Forks High

**A/N: "Omg what is that? A twilight story in the middle of 2013? But the sagas already ended? Whaaat?"  
Yes guys, I know it's late and I'm honestly having doubts about posting this...But you'll never know until you try, right?  
So hey, my name is Anna. You don't know me because this is my first story. I've actually been so inspired my some of the people who previously wrote Bella and Edward AH stories...I couldn't resist.  
This story belongs to me. I've posted it on another account as TheRandomGal42 but as a Total Drama fiction. I wanna see how it works out as a Twilight fic.  
I don't expect much...or anything to be honest. I'm just trying something new. Let's see how that works out...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the words.**

**Beta: No one at the moment. Position is currently available though; PM me if you are interested. I'm only 14, not like any of those supersonic genius twilight moms. Nope, I'm not that talented. So excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes? **

**Enjoy:) **

**Chapter 1- Welcome To Forks High**

**EPOV **

_Ever felt like high school sucks? _

_Like you're the most unpopular person in the entire school? _

_Like you're invisible enough that no one who's your name? _

_Like you'll most likely end up forever alone? _

...Because I certainly haven't!

Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; and I'm a God.

Well, metaphorically, not literally. You can say I pretty much rule the entire high school ever since junior year. Who else do you know that has a threesome with both the homecoming queen _and _the prom queen? No one? I didn't think so.

People who say high school sucks are idiots. They haven't had the full experience. Imagine what it'd be like to be prom king, captain of the football team, 2nd smartest in the class (after Angela Webber), and the ability to get any chick in the entire school. Heaven, right? Welcome to my world.

People mostly classify me as the jerk, the player, or the arrogant and self-absorbed son of a bitch. Well I'm here to tell you that that is...

...100% and completely true.

I don't do the whole _"love" _thing or the _"dating and relationship" _thing. To be perfectly honest, I think it's completely overrated and unnecessary. Why be tied down to one girl when you have a whole world full of girls out there? That there is why I can never understand marriages.

I'm more of a "_fuck em 'n leave em"_ kinda guy. One night stands are more like my thing. I've been with about...oh god; it's hard to keep count. Let's say 89% of the girls here. The rest 11% are either too weird, too ugly, or both.

And frankly, I'm bored. Bored of fucking the same chicks twice, bored of the same fake tits and ass, and most importantly, bored of the fake ass attitudes. Easy chicks are no fun; but I guess they'll have to do...for now.

**::ENTER COOL TRANSITION::**

It's a Monday morning.

I hate Monday mornings.

I climb groggily out of my silver Volvo c30, almost bashing my head in the process. Drinking, partying and fucking a bimbo all night long on a Sunday night _probably _wasn't the best idea. But hey, it was worth it.

I put my shades of, even though there isn't any sign of sun whatsoever. There's never any sun in forks, Washington. In fact, a sunny day here is like a miracle.

As I walked towards the building, I could sense people watching me very unsubtly. I could hear whispering too. To be realistic, I was used to it by now. Whispering from most of the guys was along the lines of...

_Dude, is that the one you're girl cheated on you with?_

_Yeah, man. What an asshole. _

_Ugh, I hate that guy. _

_What a fag. _

Whereas whispering from most of the ladies went something like...

_Omg, you seriously hooked up with him? For real?_

_God, he looks so yummy with those shades on. _

_Don't tell Sam, but I totally have a crush on him. Shh! _

_How can he do that to his hair? That shit should be illegal. _

I half-grinned at the comments and walked to the entrance of the building, where I was immediately greeted by my friends casually hanging out by the door. I think we were the popular clan of the entire school.

There was Emmett, Jasper, James, Rosalie, Victoria and Alice.

Emmett McCarty: Big, strong and built. I think the dude does gym between every period or something. He must have to get that muscular. But on the inside, he's like a little kid; quite surprising, actually.

Jasper Whitlock: Blonde, laid back and a total gentleman. I don't get what's up with the guy. He's like a chilled surfer dude, but he's too nice and loyal to girls. And by girls, I mean Alice.

Alice Brandon: Hyperactive, optimistic and annoyingly cheerful. Alice is like the human replication of a pixie. Her positivity gets up to the point where it's practically infuriating. She's been with jasper for about 6 years now.

Rosalie Hale: Rude, mean and totally hot. Rosalie is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She's pretty much bitchy to everyone who isn't part of our little gang. However, she can be nice when she means to be. I've hooked up with Rose a couple of times before she starting dating Emmett.

Victoria Eldridge: Red head, bitchy and just plain foul. She's the co-captain of the cheerleading squad with Rosalie. Victoria is totally jealous of Rose and tries to outdo her in almost everything; obviously, she fails miserably. That gets her even more envious and competitive.

James Anderson: Tall, lanky and evil. I never categorised James to be my best friend, buddy or pal. He's more like a frenemie to be honest. He's pretty much like Victoria, trying to exceed me and all. I find it quite amusing to see him fall short each time, though.

"Dude, I told you, you shouldn't have gone to that party!" Emmett's voice boomed as I approached them. I rolled my eyes at his comment and took my shades off.

"Well hello to you to, Emmett. How was your morning?" I asked sarcastically, plastering my best fake smile all over my face.

"Cut the shit, Cullen. How drunk/high were you and who did you fuck this time?" Jasper went straight to the point. I smirked.

"Hammered and Lauren Mallory," I answered simply. I saw Alice, Rosalie and Victoria grimace from the corner of my eyes as Emmett, Jasper and James congratulated and high fived me.

"Lauren Mallory? Seriously? I heard she has Chlamydia from all the guys she spread her legs to," Victoria chipped in, making us all grimace too.

"Yeah? Well, she was very worth it." I narrowed my eyes and smirked at Victoria, who I think was pretty close to puking.

"You're a pig, you know that?" Rose glared at me, making me turn my head to face her.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Dude, when are you gonna get tired of this shit?" Emmett asked.

"What shit?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him strangely like I didn't know what he was talking about. We both know that's a lie.

"You know, screw a random person each night and moving on. You know, that's how most guys get STDs." Emmett pointed out, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

I scoffed at him and glared. "I'll get tired of it when it gets boring."

"Don't you ever think that maybe you should settle down for a while? Maybe date an _actual _girl, for once?" Rose added, folding her arms over her chest.

"What is with everyone and making me feel like shit today? Jeez, guy...it's only a Monday morning."

"Maybe you deserve to feel like shit." Rose muttered under her breath.

_Here we go again._

"What was that, Rose? I couldn't quite hear you," I scowled and glared at her.

"I said, maybe you deserve to feel like shit. After all, you're the one that makes everyone else feel like shit all the time," she shot back at me, slitting her eyes.

"Babe, calm down," Emmett tried to calm her but we both ignored him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned, drawing my knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"It means," she took a step towards me, "That you're a slimy little man whore." She spat.

I widened my eyes in surprise but quickly changed it to a angry look.

"Oh yeah? And you're a bitchy little cun—"

"GUYS! Can we not do this AGAIN!?" Alice spoke for the first time since I got here. Huh, she's oddly quiet today.

Rosalie huffed and backed away as I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself down. Rose and I occasionally had a go at each other. In fact, we did that on a daily basis. It started out small but somehow ended up getting quite nasty. It didn't matter because we always made up. I say about...3 hours until this little argument blows over.

It went quite for a while and no one spoke, creating an awkward silence.

"Soo..." Jasper spoke first, breaking the quietness, "What's new?" he asked nervously.

"Jessica Stanley's boobs," Alice said.

.

..

...

Annnd cue the hysterical fit of laughter.

Alice always knew how to do this. She could just break the awkwardness by a simple sentence. It's one of the things I adored about her that made her less annoying in my book.

After the laughter died down, the school bell rang out.

Hell begins.

"Alright, bye guys," Emmett said, wiping a tear from the corner of his left eye because of the laughing.

We all mutter goodbyes as we separate our directions since we all have different lessons first period.

**::ENTER COOL TRANSITION::**

I walk through the endless hallway full of lockers in order to find my own. As soon as I reach it, I open it to get my books.

The hallways are quiet given that everyone else has already gone to their lessons. I'm most definitely late and will probably get a good scolding from Mr Donovan, my English Lit teacher. But whatever, the worst he could do is giving me a 20 minute detention at lunch.

I look deeply in my locker, trying to find my calculus book for 2nd period, which seems to be lost in my locker somewhere.

While I'm too busy getting my head stuck in my locker, I hear the faint sound of heels tapping frantically. I stop moving, not making any sound, and focus on the thud of the heels.

"Crap!" muttered a voice quite close by; actually, right behind me.

All too quickly, I shut my locker close, spin around and run smack-dab into the owner of the heels, making all her books and papers fly in the air.

"Shit," I mutter, kneeling on the floor to help her pick her stuff up.

"You have got to be kidding me," a soft voice muttered back, more to herself than me.

I picked up all her papers, focusing my eyes on the floor. She kneeled down in front of me; looks like she was doing the same. As soon as I picked up all her papers, I stood up and the girl followed my movements.

My eyes scanned her timetable that was on top of the pile of papers. Huh, looks like she and I had some of the classes a flash, the papers were snatched off of me as the girl skimmed through them, placing them in some order. This gave me some free time to check the girl out. I started from the bottom.

She was wearing a pair of brown low heel ankle boots accompanied by dark blue denim skinny jeans that hugged her slender and long legs. She wore a red plaid shirt that was cropped at the bottom and was low enough to show some cleavage. Hmm, I'm guessing C cup. She had silky brown hair that reached past her breasts and flowed nicely. Her skin was quite fair; she had full pouty lips and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were...glaring at me?

"Uh, hello? Earth to jackass," she waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I questioned as I straightened up and looked at her to see her facing plastered with irritation.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she said an eyebrow raised at me, clutching her books and papers to her chest.

_God, her chest...that's very distracting...mmm... _

"Oh my god, are you for real?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention back to her instead of her glorious tits.

"Right, uh, sorry," I murmured distractedly.

"Thank you," she huffed and rolled her eyes, about to walk away.

_Crap, she's walking away!_

"I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," I said quickly. She stopped and faced me with a dead-pan expression.

"Good to know," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her blank expression. "What?" she questioned.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked with my signature crooked smirk.

"No."

And there goes my smirk; replaced with a cocked head and confused expression.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, Edward Cullen, you seem like an asshole, that's why."

"And why is that?" I asked again, perplexed.

She took a step closer to me.

"Maybe, if you'd stop ogling at my chest, you'd know why," she said.

And with that last sentence, she walked away, hurrying to her first period; leaving me standing there, leaning against my locker, confused and highly turned on as I watched her ass sway while she walked off.

That there, might just be the hottest and feistiest brunette I've ever laid eyes on.

Question was...

Who the hell was she?

* * *

**I'm gonna need some love if you want the next chapter. And by love, I mean reviews. Though I hardly think i'll get any.**

**Till Next Time xo**


	2. I Actually Hate You

**Anna's Notes:****  
Sweet baby Jesus of Virgin Mary!  
I did NOT expect so many follows, favourites and reviews. Thank you so much, guys.  
Just a quick note, I've seen people do images and pictures of the outfits, places, etc. So if you want a better imagination of what they're wearing or where they are, ask me and I'll post a link to the image on my profile. Okay? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the dialogues Playward and Sassabella say. **

**Beta: None yet. I could really use one though. PM me if you're interested, please? **

**I won't bother you any longer. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- I Really Don't Like You**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Books?"

"Check."

"Phone?"

"Check."

"Money for lunch?"

"Check."

"Pepper spray?"

"For the last time, I'm not bringing a can of pepper spray into school with me on my first day, Dad! People will think I'm a freak!" I tried to reason with my father.

"You don't know some o' the guys here, Bells. They're not as innocent as you think." He lectured out in a strict parental voice.

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Dad, you're the chief of police. All the guys you know are bad. Besides, I think there's a ruling in school to not bring anything harmful," I pointed out.

"But what if—" he started but got cut off short when he saw my scowl and death glare. He raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright; no pepper sprays. Now get to school or you're gonna be late." He rushed me out the door before I could complain.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I climbed into the drivers' seat of my truck.

Oh pardon me; I don't think we've been introduced properly. My bad.

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan; but you can call me Bella.

I'm an 18 year old brunette who just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. The reason behind that is my dad, Charlie Swan. He's wasn't always the chief of police, you know. Luckily for him, he got a promotion here in Forks. So I had to leave my home, my school, my friends and my life for a fresh start here. Fortunately, I wasn't too bummed about that.

What I _was _bummed about, though, was starting a new school in the middle of the semester. I can almost imagine the looks, whispering and side comments when I walk into school today. It'll be so awkward, being the new girl.

Today was my first day in Forks High. And I already had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. I just knew it.

* * *

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

* * *

I knew it.

I fucking knew it.

I knew something bad was gonna happen.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I whizzed out of my car, hastily grabbing my brown satchel out of my seat, slamming the door shut and hurrying in the school entrance.

The place looked disserted.

_No shit Sherlock. Maybe it's because I'm about 20 minutes late. On my first day. _

_Fuck._

I got my schedule out as I sped down the hallway, the heels on my boots making a tapping sound that amplified in the quietness.

I scanned through my timetable which I got from the office.

_Monday. Monday. Monday. _

Monday!

_1__st__ period. 1__st__ period. 1__st__ period. _

Art!

_Classroom. Classroom. Classroom. _

Room number 5 down the art corridor.

_Alright, let's go._

"Crap!" I muttered to myself again when I realised that I'm now 25 minutes late for my lesson.

As I took a right turn, without looking up, hoping to swerve to the art corridor, I bumped straight into a tall figure; knocking all my papers and timetable out of my hand, sending them flying all over the floor.

"Shit," a soft voice muttered as the stranger that I bumped into kneeled in front of me and started picking up my scattered papers.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I murmured to myself. I'm already late and now this hassle. On my first day.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

I followed the guy's movements my kneeling down and picking up my papers as well.

After he has picked up all the papers, he stood up and sorted them out. I had done the same. I looked up at him.

_Whoa..._

Stranger was fucking hot.

He was tall, really fucking tall. I'd say 6 foot something. He wore black jeans, a band shirt and a leather jacket that gave him the 'badass' kinda look. His face, oh god. I wanted to lick his chiselled jaw line. I couldn't see his eyes because he wore shades.

_What kind of an idiot wore shades in this weather and inside school?_

I think the most catching thing about him was his hair; his long, coppery, unruly hair that was sticking out in all sorts of places. I wanted to run my hands through them.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at the stranger to see his eyes focused on my timetable, reading my lesson arrangement.

_How rude. _

I snatched the papers of his hand and started sorting them out in chronological order like they were before I had ran into him. It didn't take long before they were all organized again.

I looked up at him again, wanting to thank him or something for helping me pick them up; or maybe waiting for him to apologise. But instead, I found him openly checking me out with a smirk.

His eyes examined my body from head to toe, lingering on my breasts, and then finally landed on my eyes, which were glaring at him at this point. My intense look snapped him out of his fantasy session.

"Uh, hello? Earth to jackass," I waved my hand in front of his face, hopefully bringing him back to his senses. Yep, it seemed to work.

"Huh? What?" he questioned and straightened up.

By now, I was fucking irritated. Are all the guys were just like him? Of course they were.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Fuck thanking him. I was too annoyed for that shit. I clutched my books and papers to my chest.

Okay, that was a bad move.

His eyes focused back on my chest. I probably shouldn't have shown this much cleavage on my first day. Heck, I didn't know there were gonna be perverts here like him. Huh, maybe I should've listened to dad and brought my pepper spray here after all.

A slow smile appeared on his face as he licked his lips, not removing eye contact from my tits. Crap, I feel like I'm naked or something.

"Oh my god, are you for real?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention back to me instead of my fucking chest.

_There, that worked._

Though he still looked a bit dazed, he managed to choke out a small "Right, uh, sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you," I huffed.

_Just turn away, Bella. Turn away and forget the fact that you're about half an hour late because of this jackass. _

I turned away and headed the other direction.

_Walk away. Walk away. Walk away._

"Uhm, I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," his velvety voice spoke behind me.

Fuck, even his name was hot.

_Eddddwaaaarrrdddd. _

Dammit.

I put on my very best deadpan expression on, trying to hide my heightened emotions towards him.

"Good to know," I spoke in a monotone. There was a few seconds of silence before he raised his eyebrow, signalling me to speak. "What?" I snapped at him.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked with a smile; a crooked smile that looked fucking beautiful on his handsome face.

DAMMIT!

"No." _No I will not tell your fit ass my name. _

His smirk slowly dropped and was traded into a perplexed look.

"Why not?"

Why not? WHY NOT?

Oh I don't know. Let's count, shall we?

1) You run into me.

2) You drop all my papers on the floor.

3) You make me late.

4) You snoop through my timetable.

5) You openly check me out.

6) You ogle at my tits when I'm talking to you.

7) You don't apologise before I ask you to.

8) And you have the audacity to flirt with me after all that.

Gee, I don't know.

But instead of giving him my long ass list, I sum it up in one sentence. "Well, Edward Cullen, you seem like an asshole, that's why."

He cocked his head to one side, managing to look honestly discombobulated. "And why is that?" he asked again.

_Are you fucking with me right now?_

I took a step threateningly closer to him and answered.

"Maybe, if you'd stop ogling at my chest, you'd know why," I said with a fake ass smile and walked off.

Like a boss.

* * *

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

* * *

I literally ran up to my art class, which turned out to be on the second floor. I was about 45 minutes late. On my first fucking day.

_Way to go, Bella! _

I straightened myself up, checking my reflection on the translucent glass of the classroom door to make sure I looked okay. Yep, looks fine.

_Okay, here we go. _

I timidly knocked on the door 3 times.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

After a few seconds, a male voice answered back with a simple "Come in!"

I gripped the knob on the door and twisted it, slowly opening the door before walking in. As I did walk in, I felt every pair of eyes turn to me...looking at me...staring at me. Yeah, this is the moment I'd most dreaded. And it didn't help that I was 45 minutes late.

I looked at the teacher and saw a man probably at his middle 30s. He was weirdly tall and lanky with light brown hair sticking up in different directions. Wow, only 1 minute in a classroom and I already find my teacher strange.

I realised that everyone was still staring at me and that I hadn't given an explanation as to why I'm in his classroom disrupting his lesson.

"Oh, um...I'm Isabella...?" I phrased it more like a question. He still looked at me weird. "I'm the new girl," I elaborated further.

A smile broke through his face.

"Ahh! Isabella! Of course!" he grinned as I stood there, awkwardly smiling. His smile vanished and was replaced by confusion. "Why are you so late?" he asked.

_Quick! Think of an excuse!_

"Oh uh...I kinda got lost," I nervously laughed. "I mean, it's a big school, ya know?"

He looked at me suspiciously for a minute before nodding in understanding. "Very well," he sighed.

_Yes!_

"I'm sorry Mr..."

"Robertson. I'm Mr Robertson, and I'll be your art teacher for the rest of the year," he smiled.

"Mr Robertson," I nodded at him.

"Okay Isabella—"

"Bella," I interrupted, "Please, call me Bella." I smiled.

"Okay then, _Bella_," he emphasised my name with a paedophilic smile. Yep, he's officially creepy. "Why don't you go and sit next to..." he trailed off, looking around the classroom for an empty seat; looks like there was only one available. "Ah! Miss Brandon!"

My eyes fixed on a grinning petite girl at the centre of the classroom. She was waving frantically at me. I smiled tightly at him and made my way over to her. I can hear the whispering around the classroom.

_So that's the new girl?_

_Damn, she's cute. _

_Wouldn't mind a piece of that._

_Looks like a total slag to me. _

I blocked them out of my head and took a seat next to the black haired girl, getting all my equipment out and placing them on the desk that we now shared.

As soon as I sat down, the girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she grinned from ear to ear. Huh, she's a chipper one, isn't she?

"Hi," I smiled timidly at her and focused my eyes on my desk. I never really was a people pleaser. I mean, I was friendly and all, but I just wasn't the type to make new friends in the blink of an eye.

"And you're Bella?" she asked like it was the most obvious question in the entire world. I nodded without making any eye contact with her. "You don't talk much, do you?" she asked.

I looked up at her. "I do...I'm just not great at making new friends," I admitted, twisting my mouth into a frown. The girl named Alice looked around at Mr Robertson, seeing him facing the blackboard and not paying any attention to the class, and then turned to face me.

"So, you don't know anyone here?" she whispered. I pursed my lips and shook my head. I expected her to just turn away for the rest of the lesson but nope, she surprised me by grinning. "Great!" she squealed.

At this, Mr Robertson turned to face us with his brows crinkled together in suspicion. We both looked down at our desk, Alice innocently pretending to copy the drawing on the board and me rummaging through my bag. He eyed us for a bit longer then turned away again.

As soon as he looked away, Alice turned back to me. "You can hang out with me at break. I could show you around the school! It'll be awesome! And then you can sit with me at lunch. You can meet my friends! Oh they're gonna love having fresh meat! Well, I know Jasper, Emmett, Edward and James will; not so sure about Vikki and Rosalie though. But they'll come around, right? Ooh! What lesson have you got second period? Maybe we have the same timetable!" she quietly, but none the less, squealed again.

I was a little taken aback by the facts that; she just said all that without even taking a breath, she agreed to freely become my new friend just like that, she had my whole day planned for me in less than 15 seconds, and that she mentioned the name 'Edward'.

But I let that slide when I looked at her and saw that she was waiting for me to answer her. "Oh...uhm...okay..." I looked through my schedule and saw my lessons. "I have maths with Mr McLeod next, then break, then RE with Miss Paige and History with Mr Jenner, lunch, and finally ICT with Mr Sturdy," I read out to her quietly so Mr Robertson wouldn't hear me.

"Hmm, we have maths and history together," she observed while reading her own schedule. "Don't worry; Mr McLeod and Mr Jenner are both great teachers, the best actually! Miss Paige and Mr Sturdy are okay too! Looks like you have a good timetable," she grinned at me.

I chuckled nervously. "Looks like."

* * *

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

* * *

2nd, 3rd and 4th period went great. I didn't really enjoy maths, history or religious studies but the teachers were welcoming enough. Break went okay too. Alice showed me around the school and gave me a long tour; and when I say long, I mean _really fucking long. _Looks like it's a big school.

Strangely enough, I met a couple of nice people too. They were in some of my classes; for example, Angela Webber. Some were a bit _too _friendly, if you get the gist; for example, Mike Newton. But overall, it was a good first day.

_Oh shit, did I just jinx it?_

"And now we have lunch!" Alice said, snapping me out of my thoughts, as we headed through a large door to what I supposed was the cafeteria. "C'mon! You can sit with me and my friends!" Alice urged and practically dragged me towards a table in the middle of the room.

"Uhm," I spoke while being grappled by a pixie, "Shouldn't we get our actual _lunch _first?" I questioned.

Alice stopped and turned around. "Oh God, I totally forgot about that. My bad," she giggled, making me grin as well. "I guess I'm just a bit hyper."

"Yeah, just a _little _bit," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. We both burst into fits of laughter while we collected our food from the line.

"You know, you're actually alright, Isabella," Alice said, grimacing at the nauseating lump of food on her plate.

"Bella," I corrected, wincing at my own sickening food. "Only my mother calls me Isabella, or my dad, but only when I'm in big trouble," I laughed at the past memories.

"Oh yeah, you haven't told me about your parents," she examined, edging me to spill.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"There's nothing to tell, really. My mom and my dad are divorced. My mom, Renee, lives in Phoenix at the moment with her new husband, Phil. My dad, Charlie, and I lived in Florida but moved here because of his promotion as the chief of police."

Alice looked shocked out of her head for a moment. She slowed her walking pace.

"Your dad is the chief of police? As in...Charles Swan? You're last name is Swan?" she asked with wide eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm lost..."

Alice started walking again, making our way back to the centre where a group of people were chatting and laughing. She hesitated before speaking. "Well...people say that you're dad is...well...really fucking strict." She giggled nervously.

I laughed at her expression.

"He's not that bad. He just does his job right, I guess." I shrugged again with a smile. "I bet he'd really like you though."

Her eyes sparkled with hope at my words. "Really?"

"Mmhhmm," I hummed as we reached the table in the middle.

Sitting on the table was a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit, a pale red-head who was also in a cheerleading outfit, a big built guy with curly brown hair, a lanky blonde guy, and another blonde with curly hair and blue eyes.

Alice squealed as we sat down on the table. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I gulped in anticipation and apprehension.

"Hey guys!" Alice greeted in her cheery voice.

"Heeeey, Alice. Who's the girl?" the big guy asked, looking me with a raised eyebrow and extending the 'hey'.

Before I could introduce myself, Alice beat me to it. "Guys, this is Isabella Swan, the new girl here at Forks High," she clapped her hands together. A few nods of understanding, a few grins and a few glares went around.

"Bella, that's Emmett," she pointed at the big guy who grinned and tipped his imaginary hat. "That's Rosalie," she pointed towards the blonde cheerleader who glared at me.

_Well Alrighty then._

"That's Vikki," Alice continued, pointed at the redhead who plastered the most fakest smile I've ever seen, on her face. I fake smiled back at her. "James," Alice continued, pointed toward the blonde lanky guy. He winked at me and smirked flirtatiously before his eyes focused on my tits.

_What the fuck was it with guys in this school and my boobs? Fucking perverts._

"And that's Jasper," she smiled, pointing at the other blonde guy with blue eyes. He genuinely smiled at me which I couldn't help but return. Alice leaned in and whispered in my ears loud enough for jasper to hear. "Hands off this one; he's all mine," she winked at him.

I laughed lightly at them as we took a seat. I was sitting next to Alice and blondie bitch who _still _won't stop fucking glaring at me. I smiled tightly at her. She ignored me and turned to Alice.

_Who pooped in her cereal?_

"Why is the newbie sitting with _us _at lunch? We never let anyone sit on our table," she said through clenched teeth at Alice. I bit my lip in apprehension.

Maybe I shouldn't be here after all. I turned to Alice as she spoke. "Oh come on, Rose. Bella's a nice girl. Give her a chance!"

Rosalie scoffed. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Why not? She seems fine enough," Emmett chipped in.

"Because," Vikki the redhead added in and glared at him. "It's not part of our rules."

"I didn't know we had a rulebook," Alice glared at her. Vikki spun her head around to Alice and growled.

_And that'll be my signal._

"Alice, I can go if you want. Besides, I'm not hungry anyways," I offered and shrugged offhandedly.

"No!" she yelled, scaring the shit out of me and everyone else at that table. "Bella's staying. It won't hurt to be nice once in a while, Vikki." Alice glared at her one last time. Okay, so Alice clearly didn't like this Vikki person.

_Cue the awkward silence..._

Everyone at the table sat quietly and ate their lunch; no conversations or anything. Is that because I'm here? God, I wish I wasn't here. I told you I wasn't good at making new friends. The silence was almost deafening. That is until the Emmett guy broke it.

"So, Isabella—" he started but I cut him off.

"Bella; Call me Bella," I smiled at him.

He nodded curtly before continuing with his sentence. "Bella, how you enjoying Forks?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner to which I couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, I guess. I'm not used to it, ya know? The rain and stuff," I shrugged.

"So, you're not from here?" he questioned.

I shook my head and took a bite from my apple. "Where are you from?" Jasper asked, joining in with the conversation.

"California."

"Aren't people from Cali supposed to be, like, tanned? Why do you look so pasty?" Rosalie asked rather rudely.

"Rose," Emmett warned in a cautious tone. "Behave."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to eating her salad.

"So...yeah..." I said awkwardly, avoiding Rosalie's discourteous question.

"And how are you enjoying Forks High?" the guy named James, I think, asked me; still keeping his flirtatious act on, much to Vikki's annoyance.

"Not as bad as I thought, to be honest. Some people seem really nice," I smiled and eyed Alice as I said the last part, making her grin from ear to ear.

The awkward silence seemed to fall upon us again. Only this time, there was more tension in the air. Heck, you could probably cut the anxiety with a knife.

We looked around at each other, waiting for someone to break it this time; however, no one done it. Well, it's all or nothing.

"So..." I started at my awful attempt to break the tension. "Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"Uhm..." he seemed puzzled at my stupid question and shrugged, "I dunno...How much _does _a polar bear weigh?"

"Enough to break the ice...?" I grinned at my dense joke.

It took a few seconds for the joke to set in. And then Emmett burst out in fits of laughter, as did Alice and James. I joined in and saw Jasper done so as well. I could've sworn I saw Rosalie's lips twitch but Vikki, or as I like to call her, the redheaded devil, stayed the same.

"Aww man!" Emmett said, wiping a tear or laughter from the corner of his right eye, "You're gonna fit in just fine, Bella."

"Isn't she amazing?" Alice chirped as the laughter died down.

"Oh yeah, you picked a good one, Alice," James contributed.

"Alice picked a good what?" asked a voice from behind me.

_Oh I knew that voice._

"Fresh meat," Jasper said to the voice with a wink towards me.

"Is that right?" he chuckled before taking a seat beside James and right in front of me.

_Fucking great._

Ginger smiled at James before looking forward and seeing me. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "You..."

I think this might be the right time to say 'Surprise Motherfucka' but I held it back and replied instead with a quiet, "Me."

"Ahh, I see you've already met Eddie here," Emmett gestured towards ginger as James nudged him with his elbow.

"Yeah, you could say that." Well, that's an understatement. The guy made me 45 minutes late to my very first lesson. It's not very easy to forget that, eh?

"I'm guessing he's used his moves on you already?" James asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw that I was avoiding eye contact with ginger. I looked up at James and couldn't help but laugh.

"Moves? Hah, what moves?" I asked with a sarcastic smile towards ginger; who at this point seemed to find me very amusing with his shit eating grin.

"Oooh! You gonna take that, dude?" Jasper laughed.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I was too distracted by your beauty," Ginger sighed in a dreamy way that made my face heat up a little, but I hid it back by crinkling my nose in disgust.

"Is that your pathetic attempt at flirting? Wow, to be honest, I overestimated you," I glared at him, leaning over the table. Forget food, this was way more serious.

"Don't act like you know all about me, baby. Because trust me, you don't," he laughed humorously, also leaning over the table, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh really? I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhhmm."

"Enlighten me, sweetheart."

"From what I know, you're arrogant, rude, a pervert, irresponsible and a weak flirt who tries to get into the first girls' pants he sees. I know you're arrogant and rude because when we first encountered this morning, and you rather rudely knocked over all my stuff, you didn't bother apologizing; instead, you openly checked me out. I know you're a pervert because when I was talking to you this morning, you couldn't take your eyes off my fucking tits. I know you're irresponsible because you couldn't be bothered to show up to class on time. I obviously know you're a weak flirt because of your feeble attempt to get with me. And last but not least, I know you try to get into girls' pants because, even now, you have red lipstick stains all over your face, and your shirt is inside out."

I think it's safe to say that the whole cafeteria was now listening to me with shocked expressions like they've spotted an alien. I finished off with a smirk and took a bit of time to analyze Ginger's facial expression.

It morphed from utter astonishment, to raging resentment, to a dark expression I couldn't fathom, and finally settled to a dangerous look. Ginger looked around the cafeteria and made everyone return to their own conversations before turning back to face me.

Alice, James, Jasper, and (oddly enough) Rosalie fought to hold back their huge ass grins.

Emmett, however, candidly laughed out loud. "Oh, this one is a keeper. Eh, Cullen?" he asked towards Edward, who was still staring at me in that mysterious expression. "Cullen?"

Ginger leaned close towards me; too close. I was momentarily mesmerized by his emerald green eyes that bored holes into me. I hadn't noticed them this morning; probably because he wore shades, and frankly I was too pissed to notice.

"Imma be honest with you. I don't know what I feel most at the moment. I'm fucking pissed at the little statement you made. But fuck if it doesn't make me want you more," he whispered in a husky voice.

I gulped a lump in my throat and licked my lower lip.

"Alice," I whispered, not moving. "We're leaving."

* * *

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

* * *

We made our way into the science corridor before Alice and I separated ways; we weren't in the same class. As I entered the room, immediately, all eyes were on me, again. But this time there were more people. I'm guessing they all heard what I said in the cafeteria.

Hey, I wasn't wrong. Who does the ginger think he is, talking to me like that? I might be shy and gentle but I'm not afraid to put a fucker in his place. After what happened with the whole 'Riley' thing, I think I should know better.

The fact of the matter is that Edward Cullen was a delusional, manipulating asshole who needs to be taught a lesson. And if I have to take over that class, then so be it.

"And who are you?" an elderly man asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"Um," I hesitated timidly. "I'm Isabella Swan...? I just started today." I fiddled with my fingers and clutched my books against my chest.

An understanding look came upon the teacher's face. "Ahh, Ms Swan. Right, I'm Mr Glover and I'll be your science teacher for the rest of the year," he said, repeating what every other teacher had said to me today.

"Okay."

Mr Glover turned to the rest of the class. "Class, this is Isabella—"

"—Bella." I corrected.

"Right. Bella," he nodded to me and turned back to the class. "This is Bella. She's going to me joining our class. Now who would like to tell Bella what we're learning about this year?" he asked.

A few hands rose up. Most of the people were just too busy looking me up and down, making me sort of uncomfortable. Mr Glover picked a girl with almost-black hair and white glasses to answer the question.

"We are learning about the respiratory system," she answered with a confident smile.

"Thank you, Angela. Now, Bella, what do you know about the respiratory system?" Mr Glover turned to me and asked with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, I couldn't understand the man with that accent.

"Um...what?" I asked, hoping he'd be nice enough to repeat. Apparently, the class found it quite amusing because they started laughing. I don't know whether they were laughing _because _of me or _at _me.

"I think we got ourselves a dumb one, here." I heard someone call out and the laughing got louder.

Okay, so they were laughing _at _me. But boy was he wrong. I was most definitely _not _dumb. You get a thing done or two when you're the commissioner's daughter.

"Silence!" Mr Glover warned the class sharply before turning to me. "Do you know absolutely _anything _about the respiratory system, Ms Swan?" he asked as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Actually," I began as-a-matter-of-factly, "I do."

"And what exactly do you know?" he asked with an amused smile. Okay, so he was sort of a dickhead.

I took a deep breath. "The respiratory system is the biological system that introduces respiratory gases to the interior and performs gas exchange. In humans and other mammals, the anatomical features of the respiratory system include airways, lungs, and the respiratory muscles. Molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxide are passively exchanged, by diffusion, between the gaseous external environment and the blood. This exchange process occurs in the alveolar region of the lungs. Other animals, such as insects, have respiratory systems with very simple anatomical features, and in amphibians even the skin plays a vital role in gas exchange. Plants also have respiratory systems but the directionality of gas exchange can be opposite to that in animals. The respiratory system in plants also includes anatomical features such as holes on the undersides of leaves known as stomata."

Now for the much awaited gaping silence and a room full of shocked faces.

I stood there with a smug smile as Mr Glover stared at me in awe; as did the rest of the class. "W-What...how...I mean you—" he stuttered.

"May I take a seat now, sir?" I asked with a fake innocent smile.

He snapped out and cleared his thoughts. "Of course, Isa—I mean, Bella. You can take a seat in the back row with the empty desk." He pointed at the back.

"Cool." I smiled and headed off towards the back. A few 'hello's and 'hi's were said as I passed by as well as a few wolfish whistles. I returned them with a polite smile.

I got to the back desk and sat down. Thank God I had the desk to myself. I hated having annoying lab partners. Usually I'd be left to do the work all by myself, which was fucking irritating as hell. It's good that I don't have a partner.

"Sorry I'm late."

_Annnd I spoke too soon. _

"Ahh, Mr Cullen. I see you finally decided to attend class," Mr Glover said as I looked up to see Ginger walking inside the classroom.

"Yeah, I got held up at football practise," he shrugged.

_Of course he does football. _

"Very well, take a seat," Mr Glover rolled his eyes at Ginger's smirk. Ginger walked away from Mr Glover and searched for his seat before his eyes landed on mine. His smirk grew.

_Nononono! Fuck no! Please don't let him sit next to me! Please don't let him sit next to me!_

I chanted in my head with my eyes clenched shut. And when I opened my eyes, Ginger had gone. That is before I looked to my right, seeing him sitting right next to me.

_Fuck. _

"Well, sweetheart, looks like we're partners," he winked at me.

"What have I done in the past life to deserve this torture?" I mumbled to myself, loud enough for him to hear.

"Babe," he pouted as I looked up at him. _Oh, so he managed to rub off the lipstick marks and sort out his shirt like nothing happened? Wow, this guy's a pro._ He placed a hand on his heart and mocked hurt. "I'm wounded."

"Good. I was going for that," I glared and went back to listening to Mr Glover.

There was a silence between us as he rummaged through his backpack. Mr Glover continued talking some shit about the periodic table; nothing I didn't know already. Even then, I tried my best to keep my focus on the teacher instead of Ginger.

"Now, discuss in pairs why the periodic table was sorted out in certain categories," Mr Glover ordered as he walked back to his desk, leaving everyone chattering around the room.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ginger to find him already grinning at me.

"What?" I asked with a glare.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" he asked.

I stared at his mouth for a couple of seconds as he licked his lips but then quickly darted my eyes back his face. "You know something, Cullen?" I asked.

"What?" he grinned that crooked smile.

I leaned in closer to him. "I actually really hate you," I whispered with venom.

"You know something, Swan?" he asked me back, leaning more close.

"What?"

His eyes darkened.

"That turns me on."

_Oh boy. This was going to be a __long__ year._

* * *

**Leave me love?:) **

**~Anna~**


	3. New Friends&Enemies

**Anna's Notes:  
Wow, 3****rd**** chapter and I'm already late posting. My bad. Sorry.  
Thank you for the support though guys. Much appreciated.  
I've decided that I'm gonna make my chapters small (no more that 4k+) and update faster. Fair?  
Oh and just before you start complaining and asking, I'm British, okay? So the lessons and High School rules will be different. For example, we call Gym Class 'P.E' for Physical Education. Just a mere warning.**

**[LINK TO BELLA'S TIMETABLE WILL BE UP ON MY PROFILE]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Beta: I NEED ONE. ASAP. PM ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- New Friend&Enemies**

* * *

_Tuesday 17__th__ October 2013_

* * *

Bella walked out of her house once again, ready for her second day of school. Surely it couldn't be worse than her first. Obviously, the positive side was meeting amazing people such as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and maybe James; not sure about Victoria or Rosalie. The bad side? Well, Edward Cullen.

So last night when Bella got home and Charlie asked "How was your day at school?" Bella was puzzled. There wasn't an easy answer to that question. The closest that could come to it would be a simple "Fine."

Ready for the torture of Forks High one more time, Bella walked to school. Her truck was still busted and there was no way, other than foot, that she could get to school. Just as she was walking in, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. And when she turned around, she saw none other than her recent companion Alice.

"Hello, Alice," she greeted lamely. Bella still hadn't quite gotten the hang of the whole 'friendship' thing yet. Surprising her, Alice went in for a hug.

"Hey! Pass me your timetable, I wanna see if we have any classes together today," Alice demanded. Bella hesitantly reached inside her bag and passed her schedule to her. Alice skimmed through it and her eyes lit up.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"Looks like we have most of the classes together! Well, except P.E," she frowned.

Bella was confused. "What's P.E?"

"It stands for Physical Exercises. Or as you may know, Gym Class," Alice explained more thoroughly. Bella's eyes lit up with a mixture of both shock and utter horror.

"Um...do we need like, separate uniform for that?" she asked Alice as they headed inside.

Alice shrugged meekly. "Well, depends on who your teacher is. Mine is Mr Newport. He's a nice guy; so he lets us wear whatever. Who's yours?"

Bella skimmed through her timetable again and her face scrunched up in confusion. "WRT. Who the hell is WRT?"

Alice quickly turned to her friend with a panicked expression. "Oh shit! That's Ms Wright! She'll give you 20 minute detention if you forget even one piece of equipment!"

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! What do I do now?" Bella panicked along with Alice. But then a smile transformed on Alice face.

"Don't worry! I think I have my P.E kit in my locker. You can use it. What period do you need it for?"

"4th."

"Okay good. I have Science. You can use it then. But I have to warn ya, they're a bit small." Alice giggled as they headed for Alice's locker. She nodded.

"I'll take it."

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

1st period went great for Bella and Alice. History with Mr Jenner was never a problem. After all, he was one of those rare cool teachers. 2nd period? Not so much. Everyone dreaded having Ms Kaur for Geography. Apparently, she was one of the strictest teachers ever.

One good thing did come out of it, though. And that was that Bella didn't have to worry about a certain ginger asshole, since he wasn't in any of her classes. Yet.

After 1st and 2nd period was break time. Bella got a chance to bond with her new friends at that point. She was already winning over Jasper, Emmett, Alice (obviously), and that James guy. Still, no luck with Rosalie or Victoria; not that she cared.

And Edward?

Well...

"Ahh! Yeah! Oh god! Right there, Edward!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Oh fuck!"

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

After a heavenly 20 minutes in the supply closet, Edward and the chick who he already forgot the name of exited; looking freshly fucked. Her face full of makeup was smudged and her blonde hair was a bit too tousled.

Edward, however, remembered to make himself look presentable before going to his friends. Thanks to a certain feisty brunette.

They tried to act as casual as possible, like nothing had happened. Even though everyone knew _exactly _what had happened in that closet. It was Edward's trade mark spot, after all. Nevertheless, everyone around them cast nonchalant looks, pretending to be innocent.

"So, Eddie? When will I see you again?" the annoying blonde, who's name Edward forgot, asked in a high pitched voice.

"Listen, Louise—"

"It's Lauren," the blonde interrupted with a glare.

"Whatever," Edward continued. "First off, don't ever call me that again. It's either Cullen or...Cullen. Not 'Eddie' or 'Edward'." The blonde, Lauren, huffed. "Secondly, how about Saturday night?" he winked.

Lauren's face lit up immediately. "Sounds great! My place or yours?"

"Yours. Parents are home. So I'll see ya Saturday?"

"Okay!"

"Laters." And with that, he walked away like a boss.

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

Bella sat with Alice and her friends on their table, discussing random topics. Victoria and Rosalie, very unsurprisingly, didn't contribute and had their own discussion about cheerleading and what not.

"I'm telling you, Cosmos is the best restaurant out there," Emmett said.

"Naah, that place sucks. Olive Garden, now that's a place with decent food," Jasper contributed.

"Dude, you're kidding right? Burger king!" James retorted.

"You all suck. It's obviously KFC!" Alice said. "What do you think, Bella?" and suddenly, all eyes were on Bella; well, except Rosalie and Victoria.

"Um..." Bella hesitated. "I quite happen to like McDonalds...?"

They all broke into grins; except Rosalie and Victoria...again.

"Yeah, she's definitely one of us." Emmett grinned. Conversation flowed on and on. There were only about 5 more minutes of break left when Cullen came up to the table; smirking when he made eye contact with Bella.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "Hello, Bella." He winked specifically at her.

Bella simply glared at him before smirking right back and replying. "Hello Ginger."

Rosalie, who was currently taking a sip of her diet coke, done a spit take before bursting into laughter. As a result, Victoria was drenched with the coke and Rosalie's saliva. Everyone else started laughing too.

Bella tried to hide her smile by pursing her lips together but failed miserably. Cullen glared at everyone at the table. Victoria? Yeah, she was furious.

"Rose!" she warned.

Rosalie stopped laughing immediately, taking a deep breath and straightening herself, before walking away from the table with Victoria. On her way, she gave Bella a glare.

_Okay, what was her deal?_

"Don't call me that again." Cullen warned with a deadly glower that didn't scare Bella, not even a little bit.

"Why? Does it bug ya?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Well then, my bad. It won't happen again." she frowned before turning to Jasper. "Hey, how long we got left till lesson?"

Jasper looked down at his watch then back at Bella. "5 minutes."

Bella nodded before turning to Alice. "C'mon Alice, let's get to lesson before we're late."

Alice shrugged. "I gotta go get my books from my locker. I'll get your P.E kit and meet you in French?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Bella nodded before getting up and turning to the rest. "I'll see you guys at lunch?" she asked hopefully.

The guys nodded with friendly smiles. Well, James's smile was a little creepier, but it was a smile none the less. She smiled at them before turning away and calling over to Edward.

"See ya later, Ginger!"

Cullen growled.

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

Next period for Bella was the one she had been dreading all day.

Gym.

Or P.E. Whatever you call it.

Alice had kindly handed Bella her own P.E kit at break, so she needn't worry about the right equipment. But it's not only the kit that she dreaded. It's just natural sports. Sports, effort, exercises, any physical movement, she dismayed. Why? Well, let's just say, Bella wasn't really the best when it came to effort and movement.

So when she walked down the P.E corridors with a couple of other girls, she was terrified. She was out of her fucking mind scared. As you may have already noticed, she's not really the most confident person in the world. Well, except when it came to Ginger.

She swung open the doors of the changing room, revealing approximately 30 girls in their underwear. Her eyes widened in shock. Another thing Bella wasn't so comfortable with was showing skin and body. This was because she didn't think she had a nice body.

Bella didn't have the body of a model; she didn't have a completely flat stomach, she wasn't 6 ft tall, she didn't have F cup boobs, she didn't have a humongous ass, and she didn't have the skinniest legs. She was average; average C cup boobs, average 5'5, average stomach, sort of a big ass, and moderate legs. But she didn't know that.

What made things worse is that Bella practically knew no one there. She was an out-cast.

Therefore, Bella had no other choice but to change in the back corner, away from everyone else. She found a place between a two geeky looking girls and placed her stuff down. Timidly, she stripped off her dark blue cardigan, her white top, her blue denim jeans and her dark converses; leaving her clad in a pair of matching zebra printed bra and panties.

She quickly dug in Alice's P.E bag and covered herself before anyone could look at her. Little did she know, all the people were too busy showing off the new lace lingerie they bought in the weekend. But she covered herself anyways.

Once she's worn the kit, she noticed how fucking _small_ it was. Sure, she thought Alice was a little smaller than her. But...not _that _small! It was outrageous!

The black top, with the word 'Athlete' written in black and yellow writing on the front and the number 13 printed on the back, reached just above her naval so it looked more like a crop top. Matching shorts reached over mid thigh so it looked more like booty shorts. Her hair was swept to the side and tied down, and she wore the same black converses.

Basically, she looked like a slut.

And she hated it.

"IF YOU'RE NOT OUT OF THESE CHANGE ROOMS IN 5 SECONDS, YOU'LL HAVE A 20 MINUTE DETENTION!" Bella heard a woman yelling outside of the change rooms. "5...4...3..." She, like everyone else, hurried out of there as soon as possible.

She joined everyone in the sports hall where they sat in rows facing a woman in tracksuit bottoms and a tank with the Adidas logo on it. The lady looked young, maybe in her late 20s. She was tall, tan, and brunette. But her hard expression and posture distracted away from her appearance.

Along with the brunette were 2 other female teachers. A chubby, short, happy looking blonde and another black haired who looked more calm and collected. They were all wearing the same uniform.

Once everyone was silent, the strict one started speaking.

"Alright, ladies. Welcome to another year at Forks High. This year, it's all about the sports. Because this year, is your senior year." A crowd of girls started wooing and giggling.

"SILENCE!"

...

"As I was saying, this year is your senior year. So that means, we're gonna push you 10x harder. We want you to have some sort of sport experience for your college application. Not all of you will get a recommendation from us. But those who will will have a better chance at a better college." _Holy shit, this looked tough_. "And those who WON'T," she raised her voice threateningly, "Will NOT a good grade or recommendation, which mean no graduating!"

_Oh shit._

"We have set you into groups. You will stay in this group for the year and learn from your teachers. I'm going to put the list on the projector. Remain seated, remain silent, and read your group names and leaders." She instructed.

_Please tell me I'm not in her group. Please tell me her name isn't Ms Wright!_

Bella chanted that over and over in her head, hoping that it wasn't true. But she knew it was useless. She was 99.9% sure that she _was _Ms Wright. After all, Alice had said that Ms Wright was mean.

Nevertheless, she carried on chanting while she looked up at the board and read out the names.

Ms Hale's Group [Picture of Blackhead]  
Aisha Frances  
Sophia Elsa  
Ellie Vander Wilson  
Benita Chandler  
Moyne Adrianne  
Lilly Standard  
Leanne Peters  
Nicole Mona  
Teresa Trey

Ms Bolton's Group [Picture of Blondie]  
Anna Rodriguez  
Lisa Romulus  
Gwen Evans  
Bridgette Watson  
LeShawna Jacdonmi  
Heather Wang  
Courtney Lock  
Lindsay Moran  
Sierra Singleton

Ms Wright's Group [Picture of Brunette]  
Lauren Mallory  
Jessica Stanley  
Victoria Eldridge  
Rosalie Hale  
Tanya Denali  
Kate Denali  
Leah Clearwater  
Angela Webber  
Isabella Swan

_Fuck me._

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

"Alright ladies," Ms Wright began once we were outside and onto the field, "This term we're studying ball games. This involves playing with many different types of balls—"

Bella let a slight giggle escape just then, hoping that Ms Wright hadn't noticed. But, of course, she did. She stopped talking and turned to Bella.

"Something funny?"

All eyes were now on her.

"Uhm...I...err...n-no...?" she stuttered out, causing a few of the girls to giggle.

"Hmm, I don't remember having you last year," Ms Wright said, gritting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I, um, I'm new here, ma'am," Bella stuttered again.

"What's your name?"

"Bella. I mean, Isabella Swan, ma'am."

"Bella," the teacher repeated again. "Well, Bella, perhaps you don't know who I am. Just know that I don't appreciate it when people interrupt," she gave Bella a stern pointed look.

Bella immediately backed off. "Of course, ma'am."

"Oh, and none of that "ma'am" bullshit. You will call me Miss Wright. Got that?" _Okay, so teachers were allowed to swear casually in this school? _

"I-uhm...O-Okay ma—I mean, Miss Wright."

The girls laughed at her again. A few of them pointed at her and muttered an audible "looser". But Bella couldn't care less.

"As I was saying," Ms Wright continued. "Today we'll be playing volleyball. Go ahead into the storage and set up 3 courts." She instructed.

Bella, along with the other girls, walked away towards the green storage. But she was cut off short when she heard Ms Wright calling her name.

"Not so fast," she said. "Why don't you come and help me bring out the _balls_, Bella?" she smirked.

Bella flushed with embarrassment but followed her into the other storage anyways.

She got a bag of the volleyballs out and walked back into the football field. She placed them in middle of the courts and started bringing them out as the other girls busied themselves by setting up the courts. She tripped a couple of times, making the same group of girls laugh at her, _again_.

Bella ignored them and got one of the volleyballs. She started bouncing and playing with it while looking down at her shadow. Suddenly, the shadow wasn't single anymore. There was another big shadow next to her.

She stopped bouncing the ball and held it to her chest but didn't turn around. She didn't have to. She knew exactly who was behind her. Well, she suspected anyway. Her suspicion was confirmed when the figure spoke.

"Nice uniform," complimented a soft, smooth voice behind her.

"Yeah?" _Bounce. Bounce._ "I don't like it." she stated as-a-matter-of-factly and continued bouncing her volleyball.

Bella felt, rather than saw, him take steps closer to her until her back was almost against his chest. And for some strange reason, she didn't move or push him away.

"Why not?" he asked her.

Bella hesitated before answering. "It's too...revealing. I feel like I'm naked or something."

"I think you look fuck hot." He didn't skip a beat before commenting. His gloved hands stroked her bare arms, making stupid goose bumps appear. But, again, Bella didn't push him away. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do."

His right hand slid up her arm gradually and rested on her back. He traced the number 13 on there while she stopped bouncing the ball. "You know what I like most?"

"What?"

"This number," he emphasized his point my tracing over the number with a little more pressure. "You know, I have the same number on my shirt. It's my lucky number," he breathed huskily into her ear, their bodies pressed together.

Okay, _now _she felt a little uncomfortable.

Bella reluctantly moved away from him, put some distance between them, and returned to her normal self; glare, arms crossed over the chest, hatred.

"Yeah, well, it's not mine. It's Alice's," she stated.

He let out a laugh.

"Well, you look hotter in it."

Bella noticed that he was in his football uniform; navy blue jersey with gold outlines, matching pants and socks, helmet, gloves and Nike trainers.

_He looked hot._

_Shut up mind!_

Edward shamelessly smirked when he realised that Bella had been checking him out. Bella flushed before shaking her head and glaring again.

"You know what, shut up. You can't just come up to me like that, feel me up, call me hot, and just...yeah! You can't do that! So...uh...don't do it!" Bella stammered angrily before huffing.

Edward let out a hearty laugh.

"Okay, Bella, I won't."

Bella couldn't help but swoon at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She mentally slapped herself for swooning.

"BELLA! GET BACK HERE!" Both Bella and Edward's heads turned towards a very angry looking Ms Wright and a group of furious girls.

Bella turned back to Edward. "Later, Ginger." And she grabbed the bag of volleyballs before sprinting back towards her group. Edward laughed slightly and then ran off to his own team to start playing. As he was going so, Bella caught a slight glimpse of the back of his shirt which had the name CULLEN and the number 13 on it.

"Thank you for joining us again, Ms Swan," bitchy brunette greeted her in pure sarcasm. "As I was saying, we'll split into groups of threes and start playing a friendly game. Now, because this is the first lesson, I'm gonna let you pick your groups. You have 10 seconds. GO!"

"Uhm..." Bella stood there in awkwardness while the other screeching girls separated themselves into threes. All of a sudden, two girls walked up to her.

One had medium brown hair and glasses. The other had shorter and darker brown hair with a dark tan. They had friendly smiles on their faces as they walked up to Bella.

"Hey, you're Bella right?" the one with the glasses asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'm Angela, and this is Leah," she introduced before grabbing Bella's hand into a handshake. She returned the gesture with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too! So, you wanna be in our group?" Leah, the tan one, asked.

Bella nodded frantically and sighed. "Thank you."

She and Leah went to the courts and started throwing the ball between us while Angela refereed the game. The score was 27-3. If it wasn't obvious, Bella sucked at sports.

"So, what's the deal with the other girls?" Bella asked Angela and Leah in between shots. The courts were far away enough so they couldn't hear her.

"Who them?" Angela asked as Bella nodded. "Have you ever watched Mean Girls?"

"Thousands of times."

"Well," Leah began, "That'll be the typical plastics." She sighed and shook her head before hitting the ball to Bella.

"Oh yeah?" Bella passed the ball back to Leah. "Who's Regina George?"

"That'll be the redhead. Victoria Eldridge," said Angela.

"Oh, I know her. She sits at the table with Alice and a couple of our friends," I shrugged casually before missing the next hit.

"_Our _friends? Second day and you're already friends with Alice and her gang. Impressive."

We laughed at that.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Well, you know the redhead and the tall blonde one, Rosalie?" Bella nodded as Leah continued. "Then the slutty brunette is Jessica Stanley. The busty blonde with wavy hair is Lauren Mallory. And the other two with the honey blonde hair is the Denali sisters, Tanya and Kate. Basically, all of them are Victoria's tools. Maybe except Rosalie. She's heartless but she's not Vic's side chick."

"Hmm, interesting. Why are they giving me dirty looks?" Bella eyes them cautiously before turning to Leah and attempting to hit the ball, but failing miserably.

"Well, I think that's because they saw you getting comfy with their man," Angela noted.

"Their man?" Bella questioned.

"Edward Cullen. Star quarterback, totally badass, major hottie," Angela clarified.

"Major Hottie? I wouldn't say he's that hot." Leah grimaced and Bella had to laugh at that.

"You know it's true, Lee. You just won't admit it." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Leah grumbled before turning to Bella and passing her the ball. "So what's the deal with you and Cullen anyways?"

"There is no deal. He's an asshole and I'm not interested. That's all," Bella shrugged nonchalantly. Angela and Leah seemed suspicious but they didn't ask anymore on it.

20 minutes later, Ms Wright called up and told everyone to pack away.

Just as Bella, Angela, and Leah assembled to pack their courts away, Victoria and her girls came strolling up to them like they owned the place. All 3 of the girls stopped what they were doing and faced Victoria.

"Hey, you're Ella, right?" the brunette, who was named Jessica, asked.

"Shut up, Jess. It's _Bella_. Not _Ella_!" Lauren scolded.

"Quit it, you both." Victoria said. "So, Bella, I see you've made friends," Victoria grimaced while glancing at Angela and Leah. "Congratulations."

Bella, Angela, and Leah remained silent so Victoria continued.

"So, I was thinking, I think we got off in the wrong foot. You wanna start over and be friends?" Victoria asked with what was probably the most bate smile.

"Why would we do that?" Bella asked sceptically.

Victoria seemed taken aback by the question, but answered nevertheless. "Well, you see, in this school, we have certain reputation. You hang with us; you're at the top of the charts. You get to go to awesome parties, make great friends and find amazing guys. If you hang with the lower class," she pointed looked at Leah and Angela, who glared back at her. "You get nothing but low reputation."

"Yeah, we're just trying to help you make the right decision here, Bella." The honey blonde with wavy hair, who was Tanya, answered with a fake frown.

"I think I can make that decision on my own, thank you very much," Bella answered without hesitation, shocking the crap out of the girls and making Angela and Leah smile.

"What?" Kate questioned as if she misheard.

"I can decide on my own. I chose them. Sorry."

Their shocked expressions turned into anger as they stomped off the court, leaving a very happy Leah and Angela.

On her second day, Bella had managed to make some new friends. But then again...

Had she made new enemies too?

* * *

**Link for Bella's timetable is up on my profile. Just go on my bio, scroll to the bottom, and you should find it.  
Story cannot continue without a beta. Help me?:(  
Thanks for reading:)  
~Anna~**


	4. It's Not Twerking

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothing****.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4- It's Not Twerking_**

* * *

_Wednesday 18__th__ October 2013 _

****Bella woke up the next morning, ready for another day at school. She got up, showered, blow dried her hair, put on jeans and a top, grabbed her bag and went out the door in a rush; hoping that her dad wouldn't say anything.

But of course, he did.

"Where ya goin?" Charlie stopped her just as she stepped outside on the porch. Bella turned around on her heels and faced her father.

"To school?" she giggled nervously.

"You still have an hour before school starts. And it's only a 7 minute drive, Bells. No breakfast?" he asked, not looking away from the newspaper he was currently reading.

"Uhm...I was meant to talk to you about that, Dad..." Bella began nervously, walking slowly back inside the house and taking a seat in front of her father.

Charlie put the newspaper down and looking at her daughter with a suspicious glare.

"Well...um...I kind of..." Bella hesitated.

"You kind of _what_?" Charlie looked more curious now.

"I kind of...Ikindofbrokethetruck," Bella mumbled in a hurry.

"What was that?"

"I said..." Bella said a little louder. "Ikindofbrokethetruck," Bella mumbled again.

"What did you do Bella?"

"I BROKE THE TRUCK!" Bella blurted out and covered her mouth immediately. She saw the Charlie's jaw hit the floor and his eyes widen. "I'm so sorry, dad! I didn't mean to! It just...stopped working..." she frowned.

Charlie was silent for a while. But then he took a deep breath and spoke, "When?"

"2 days ago..." Bella said silently while fidgeting, "on the way to school on my first day. That's why I was so late for class."

"How did it get back here if it stopped working?" Charlie asked with a doubtful eyebrow raised.

"I...pushed it back home, on the way back."

Charlie was silent once again.

"So...how are you getting to school now?" he asked.

"Walking. It's okay though, it's not that far away. But yeah, that's why I'm leaving no early..." Bella admitted, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Nonsense. My daughter will not spend 1 hour _walking _to school, especially without having a proper breakfast. Now you go eat and then I'll drop you off at school." Charlie ordered.

Bella looked doubtful. "In your police cruiser?"

"Yup."

"Dad that's," _such a bad fucking idea _"unnecessary...I can just walk..." she corrected herself.

"Not gonna happen. Now go and eat your breakfast."

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

After the utter humiliation of walking out of a police cruiser in front of the whole school, Bella made it to her locker just 5 minutes before the bell rang for first period.

For those people who didn't know that she was the daughter of the chief of police probably knew by now. She vowed that somehow she would manage to get a ride to school but wouldn't traverse that police cruiser to school. Ever.

Bella got her stuff out of her locker and made her way to first period. She had to look at her timetable to confirm that she was going to be in hell for a whole hour. And boy was she correct.

She walked into the science classroom to see that only a few people were there and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Scanning the classroom, Bella noticed that Edward was already present in his seat, nice and early, which was odd. She noticed that he was looking at her with an alluring smirk.

After greeting him with a glare, she noticed that Angela was also in the class; no Leah, much to her disappointment. She looked at Angela with a wide grin as she approached her. She sat on the empty seat next to her and slammed her books on the desk, making Angela jump and look her with a gasp.

"Bella!" she panted. "You scared me!"

Bella simply laughed. "Hey, Angela."

"Hi," Angela managed a friendly smile.

"Why'd you get so scared?" Bella asked curiously.

Angela shifted and faced Bella. "Well, for a minute, I thought you were the evil twins."

"You mean the ones from P.E yesterday?"

"Yep, Tanya and Kate."

"Huh, I didn't notice..."

"Yeah, they tend to scare me."

Bella laughed along with Angela. "I didn't know you were in this class," Bella cocked her head to one side.

"Well, that's because you didn't know me at all until yesterday," Angela pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly.

"True, true," she agreed and they laughed again. See? Bella wasn't a complete nervous wreck around some people. In fact, she can get really friendly once she likes a person. It gets rare to become so close to someone so soon for Bella. But, somehow, she managed that for both Alice and Angela; maybe even Leah too.

"He's looking at you," Angela said to Bella, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Bella shook her head and asked. "Who?"

"6 o'clock," Angela whispered and winked with a smile.

Bella gave her a suspicious look before turning her head 180 degrees and looking behind her, straight at Edward. He was still staring at her with that smirk. That smirk pissed Bella off so much. She flipped him the bird and turned back to Angela.

"Screw him."

"I wouldn't mind," Angela winked.

"Um, EW!" Bella grimaced and Angela laughed.

"What? You have to admit, he's kinda hot."

Bella turned back to glance at Edward, who was now focusing on his phone, and then back at Angela. "Naah, I don't see it."

"What is with you two anyways?" Angela asked before quickly correcting herself. "Not that I'm prying or anything!"

"Hey, it's fine," Bella smiled. "Like I said yesterday, he's just a creep who wants to get with me."

"Yeah, a really _hot _creep." Angela gazed at him dreamily.

Bella grimaced once again. "Don't tell me you're into him or anything!"

"Jealous?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Grossed out." Bella glared.

Angela giggled. "Don't worry, I'm spoken for."

"Oh really?" Bella smirked. "By who, may I ask?"

"Ben Cheney." Angela replied and blushed

"Hmm, I don't think I have him in any of my classes yet. But I hope I do," Bella smirked.

"Oh hush," Angela blushed again.

Bella thought for a minute before asking, "Hey Angela, where'd you live?"

"Down Lillington road. Why?"

"That's like 2 blocks away from me! You drive to school?"

"Uh huh..."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"Do you...um," Bella hesitated before asking, "Do you mind giving me a ride to school and back? You don't have to! I mean, I could walk. But it's just too far away and my dad will probably force me into his police cruiser, which I don't wanna do. And I know it's really soon and we've known each other for like not even 72 hours. But I really need a ride from a friend. And now I'm babbling because I'm nervous. I tend to do that a lot. So I'm just gonna shut up now." Bella gasped.

"Damn girl," Angela laughed. "I was gonna say a simple 'sure' but I think I might have to say something more up to your standards." Bella and Angela laughed.

"So that's a yes?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Sure!" they laughed again. "I'll pick ya up at...around 8:05?"

"Perfect."

And with that, Bella made her way back to her seat, next to Edward.

She huffed and threw her stuff on the desk before petulantly sitting herself down in her chair. She could feel his eyes on her, but pretended not to notice. They sat their silently for a few minutes as the rest of the class chatted, before Edward spoke.

"Good morning," he greeted smoothly.

Bella looked over at him to see that same damn smirk on his face. "Hi." She said simply before turning her attention to nothing in front of her.

She noticed him staring at her for the next couple of minutes. At first it was creepy, but now, it was fucking annoying as hell.

Bella groaned before facing him. "What's your problem?"

Edward cocked his head to once side, mocking innocence. "What'd you mean?"

"I told you that I'm not interested in you. I practically insulted you in front of the whole cafeteria. What's it gonna take to get that message in your head?"

"Oh I can assure you, I fully have that message in my head." He smirked.

"Well then," Bella huffed. "Why don't you just give up?"

Edward thought for a minute before answering. "May I say that you look extremely hot in those jeans of yours; brings out your ass perfectly." Edward commented out of the blue, ignoring Bella's question completely.

"Answer the question, Edward."

"And you're hair looks so smooth. I just wanna run my hands through 'em." He leaned forward and touched her soft brown hair which felt so silky under his hand.

She threw his hand off her and repeated with more edge. "Answer. The damn. Question."

"And your shirt. Oh god, I can just imagine what you're wearing underneath—"

"Answer the question for fuck sake!" she practically yelled, not too loudly, but it did attract a couple of fellow classmates; not that Edward and Bella noticed, they were too busy in their own little universe.

Edward leaned closer to her and watched as her breathing laboured in anger.

"That," He looked her dead in the eye, "Is why." Bella looked utterly confused and still fuming. "That fire in your eyes when you get mad, that's addictive." He smiled.

Bella closed her eyes slowly, trying to calm herself down a notch by taking a deep breath. Because if Edward done something else stupid to piss her off right now, Bella's pretty sure she'd kill him.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Edward's face and body much closer than last time. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped; as did everyone else in the class, who were amused by the show. His hands were upper thighs, his lips inches away from hers, and his eyes boring into hers.

Before Edward can get any closer, 2 squeaky voices interrupted them. "Hi, Cullen!"

Bella quickly shoved Edward back, snapping out of her haze. Edward was shocked but chuckled after a few seconds. He and Bella both turned to see Tanya and Kate giddy like school girls.

Edward stood up. "Ladies," he greeted before openly hugging them both at the same time. They squealed. Bella groaned.

"We don't get to see you anymore, Cullen. What's up with that?" the strawberry blonde asked, who Bella assumed was Tanya. _Why does everyone call him Cullen instead of his actual name?_

"Yeah, we miss you," Kate pouted and whimpered like a dog.

_Hah, more like a bitch._

_Whoa, where'd that come from? Tone it down, Swan._

"Ahh, my bad, girls. I've been so busy with football and all," he shrugged.

They smiled and nodded. "So when will we see you again?" Tanya purred.

_Barf._

Edward leaned in closer to them and whispered something in their ear which made them squirm and giggle.

_Double barf._

"Okay, bye Cullen!" they squealed as they skipped away, not before giving Bella a dirty look of course. What was up with that?

Edward greeted them farewell before sitting down and turned to Bella again. Bella simply gave him a glare as Mr Glover finally appeared and started teaching the lesson.

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

After 2 exhausting hours of annoying science and boring English, Bella was hugely relieved when the bell rang for break. She packed her stuff up as quickly as possible and headed outside to be greeted by Alice.

"Hey!" Alice grinned as she walked up to her.

"Hey to you too," Bella smiled.

Surprising Bella yet again, Alice came in to hug her tight. "I haven't seen you all day!"

Bella laughed but hugged her back. "It's only been 2 hours," she said before they pulled apart.

"I know," Alice groaned. They headed outside in on to the field and casually laughed and talked.

To Bella, this felt really natural. She didn't have to try to be someone she wasn't around Alice, which was a relief. Alice was just Alice. She'd talk, laugh, change topic, and laugh some more.

"How was the lonely 2 hours without me?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Oh so lonely," Bella exaggeratedly frowned, which made Alice giggle.

"Make any new friends?"

"Yeah, actually," Bella smiled.

They walked up to a big oak tree out the front and Alice sat under it. "What's the name?"

"Angela and Leah," Bella replied before sitting down next to her.

"Angela Webber and Leah Clearwater?"

"Yes and yes."

"Huh, I think I have them in my dance class," Alice monologue to herself. She sat silent for a few more longer before perking up again. "Speaking of which, we got dance today! You do have your dance kit right?" Alice eyed Bella suspiciously.

"If by dance kit you mean black leggings and a tank, then yes, I do," Bella answered back. "That _is _the dance kit, right?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, don't worry," Alice laughed. "So, anything interesting happen is the 2 hours that I was gone?"

Bella thought for a moment before answering, "If you find Edward Cullen publicly molesting me interesting, then yeah, I guess." Bella rolled her eyes.

Alice's eyes widened in shock and she sat up. "Shut up! No he didn't!"

"Well, no literally," Bella huffed. "But close enough."

"What'd he do and when'd he do it?" Alice asked eagerly.

"He pissed me off by constantly staring at me, I got angry and the next thing I knew, he was all up in my personal bubbled," Bella grimaced, "Thank god for the evil twins. Actually, that sight wasn't pretty to see either," Bella's grimace deepened.

"What evil twins?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know, blondie and blondier?" Bella explained like it would make it more clear, which it did not.

But understanding shone over Alice's face anyways. "Oh! You mean Tanya and Kate?"

"Yeah, them," Bella nodded.

"What did they do?"

"Purr and meow to Edward like they're his bitches," he huffed.

Alice laughed. "Well, that's because they are."

"Huh?"

"Bella, you're new here, so let me break it down for you." Alice began and cleared her throat. "Everyone in this shithole of a school is Edward Cullen's bitches. Like seriously, _everyone_. Even ones with boyfriends, they secretly want him. And he damn well knows it."

"That can't be true," Bella shook her head disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah, it's true," Alice nodded. "And he just takes advantage of each and every one of them," she frowned.

"Now that I can believe," Bella laughed through her nose.

"Yeah, it seems like him, huh?" Alice joined her.

"I just wish he'd stay the hell away from me."

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

After another hour of maths lesson, which was mind numbingly boring, Bella made her way to the one place she already hated in this school. The changing rooms.

She got her dance kit, which was stored in her locker, and walked, down the hall to the rooms. To her surprise, not many girls were in here this time, maybe only 10-11. This pleased Bella; it meant not that much of humiliation.

As she walked into the rooms, she immediately spotted Leah, who was standing with Angela. Bella walked up to the girls and greeted them with a friendly, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Bella. You wanna get changed with us?" Leah asked.

"Sure," Bella shrugged, but then thought of Alice. "Hey, could Alice maybe change with us too?"

"Alice Brandon?" Angela asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, I guess..." Leah shrugged.

As if right on cue, Alice walked through the changing rooms. She smiled when she saw Bella and walked right up to me. "Bella!"

"Alice!" Bella sang mockingly. "You don't mind changing with Angela and Leah do you?" Bella asked in a hush whisper so only she can hear.

Alice grinned. "No problem." Alice smiled and waved at Angela and Leah.

"Hey, how come there aren't so many girls in these changing rooms as the P.E changing rooms?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Angela cocked her head to one side with amusement.

"Know what?" Bella asked as she shyly slipped off her clothes.

"This is a mixed class," Alice explained as she got changed as well.

"What does that mean?" asked a clueless Bella.

"That means," Leah explained, "We get to share the class with the guys."

"Say what now?"

**::Enter Cool Transition:: **

"So we have guys in our dance class?" Bella asked, horrified, as they made their way to the dance hall.

"Yep, half the class is girls, and the other half is guys. That's the rule," Angela explained further.

"So...who's in our class?" Bella asked.

Before Angela, Leah or Alice could answer, a voice behind them called out.

"YO ALICE!"

All three of us turned around to find Emmett and Edward jogging up to catch up with us. Bella groaned.

_Please don't tell me he's in our class! Please don't tell me he's in our class!_

Bella chanted. Obviously, by 'he' she meant Edward, not Emmett. Alice squealed at the sight of him and jumped on his back. Emmett let out a laugh. "EMM!"

"Well, it's nice to see ya too, midget." Emmett laughed as Alice swatted him around the head, causing Bella, Leah and Angela to giggle.

Bella's giggle stopped short when her eyes fell on Edward; who was, yet again, staring at her. Well, not staring at _her_, per say, more like staring at her body.

Bella was wearing tight black leggings and a black tank with the name 'Dirty' on it; in the font from the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. She had her dark brown hair in an up do ponytail and was bare feet. And to Edward, she looked mouth-watering; quite literally.

Edward was wearing a simple black muscle shirt and a pair of long shorts that looked amazing on him. Emmett was wearing the same thing. _Maybe all guys had the same dance uniform? _Bella's eyes lingered on his arms. She was amazing at how muscular his biceps were, and how hot it looked in that muscle shirt. God damn.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

"Huh? What?" Bella snapped out of her thoughts, thanks to Angela's voice calling her from far away? _How'd she get so far away?_

Bella looked around to see that Angela, Leah, Alice and Emmett have already walked through into the dance halls; and that only she and Edward were standing in the middle of the corridor, staring at one another.

"What are you two still doing out there? Ms Johnson wants you in class!" Angela said before going back into the hall.

Bella shook her head to clear her mind; as did Edward. She glared at him before walking in, Edward following close behind.

**::Enter Cool Transition::**

"AND 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Everyone tried to do the steps that Ms Johnson had thought them just a few minutes ago. Much like sports, Bella wasn't really the brightest person when it came to dance either. She missed a couple of steps and had to start over.

For this term, Ms Johnson had said that they were exploring different types of dances. Today they're learning one of Bella's worst nightmares; street dancing.

Looks like Alice wasn't having an easy time either, much like the rest of the class. It was a disaster!

"C'mon, guys! You can do better than that!" Ms Johnson encouraged.

A couple of people groaned and tried to do the moves over again, it didn't really go so well. Just as people were about to give up and declared Dance as the worst lesson in the whole school, a girl rushed in through the doors.

"Ms Johnson! Mr Hazelwood would like to see you in his office! He says it's an emergency!" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh! Tell him I'll be right there!" she rushed before turning to the class, "Guys, continue practicing! I'll only be gone for 5 minutes and I want to see some improvement when I come back!"

And with that, she was out of the doors in seconds.

Just as the hall doors closed behind her, everyone else got with their friends and started chatting; so much for practicing and dancing.

Bella, like everyone else in the class, went up to where Alice was standing. Leah and Angela followed her. "I officially hate dance," Alice huffed.

"It's not that bad," Angela shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Leah exclaimed. "Can you do the steps?"

"Well, no..." Angela frowned.

"Exactly!" Alice huffed again. "How's Dance treating you so far, Bella?"

Bella thought for a moment about that question. Sure, she couldn't actually do the dance, the steps, the routine, but it's not as bad as some of the other lessons, right? I mean, just look at how bad science was for.

"It's alright," Bella shrugged. "I can't do the steps, but it's not as bad as others."

They shared a laugh. Suddenly, the random break dancing song that was playing on the stereo changed into 'Red Nose' by Sage the Gemini. Everyone turned to the stereo to see Lauren smirking.

"Let's get this party started!" she chanted. A couple of wolf whistles came from the boys, but most of the girls, the decent ones that is, just face palmed.

Lauren strutted up to where most of the guys were and stopped right in front of Edward. She smirked, he smirked back. She turned around, Edward pulling her ass against his hips, and started shaking her ass to the music.

Huh, what was that little technique called? Oh yeah, that's right.

Twerking.

The guys laughed and hollered at her and Edward, encouraging her on. Whereas the girls, again, the decent ones that is, just grimaced and laughed at her stupidity.

"Oh my God." Angela's eyes were as big as saucers, probably bigger even.

"My eyes! They hurt!" Alice exclaimed dramatically, covering her eyes with her hands while laughing her ass off.

"I think this might be worse than Miley Cyrus!" Leah gaped. "Is she seriously trying to shake and grind her ass?"

"Yeah, well, it's not twerking," Bella said and shook her head, causing most of the girls to laugh out loud at the joke. Seriously, say it out loud and you'll figure out the joke.

Lauren, however, was oblivious to the other's mockery of her. All she knew and cared about was that she was grinding again Edward Cullen, and he was enjoying it, much to Bella's dismay. At this point, Bella was starting to think that Alice's opinion on Edward was right.

It wasn't long before Ms Johnson came in and pooped on the party. Edward and Lauren got into trouble. Everyone else had to stay back at lunch as detention for inappropriate behaviour. Bella was disgusted by Edward's performance at dance and decided to ignore him, _again_.

**::Enter Cool Transition:: **

With only 3 minutes left of the remaining lunch, everyone else exited the dancing hall from their detention. They were irritated, tired, bored and hungry as fuck. But with only 3 minutes left, they started heading for 5th period. All except Bella, of course.

"Hey, where you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm just gonna go to my locker and put my dance kit away," Bella answered before turning and heading the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Bella stopped in her tracks and turned around. "There's only 2 minutes left of lunch! You won't make it on time!"

Bella shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

And with that, they headed their opposite directions. If Bella had calculated correctly, which she was sure she did, she would get to the locker in 2 minutes, put away the stuff in 1 minute, and head back to lesson in 2; that would mean that she would only be late 3 minutes, which was surely an acceptation. Just one teenie weenie bit of problem...

She got lost.

Hey, you can't blame her. It was only her 3rd day there. It was bound to happen one time or another. But this was probably the worst timing of all.

Bella hurried to find her locker, and after a lot of searching, she finally found it. She jammed her stuff in there and locked the door again, making sure to make a note of her locker number in her planner. And by the time she arrived at the drama corridor, one thing was for sure.

Bella was late. Again.

**::Enter Cool Transition:: **

"Sorry I'm late!" Bella exclaimed as she swung open the door of her drama room. Bad move.

All eyes were on her; and there were about 22 people in that class! Bella froze on the spot with wide eyes as everyone stared at her. She noticed that one of the twins, Tanya, was in that class because she heard her laughing at her.

At this time, Bella noticed, much to her pleasure that Angela was also in that class. They exchanged small smiles before Bella's head turned beside her. Much to her _dis_pleasure, Edward was also in that class.

_Oh for fuck sake! _

Since time was frozen for her, Bella also noticed that the class was divided into 4 groups of 4s and 2 group of 3. Huh, she did miss out on a lot. Bella turned her head to the teacher, expecting her to shout at her and give her detention.

Instead, she got quite the opposite. "Ah! You must be Isabella Swan! Am I right?" the teacher smiled, fucking smiled, at her.

The teacher looked more like a student. She was tall and slender with long blonde hair. And her fashion sense wasn't bad either, unlike some of the other teachers around here. She wore a chocolate brown dress with a black belt and black stilettos. One would say that she looked hot.

"Um...yes..." Bella stammered out an answer.

"I'm Ms Branch, your drama teacher," she introduced with another enthusiastic smile. "Well, you're a little late, so I'm guessing that you got lost. Am I right?"

Bella looked at her with a cocked head and a smile. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Trust me, I've been there." Ms Branch smiled again, and this time Bella smiled right back. "Anyway, I've separated the groups into 4s and 3s. Which groups would you like to work in, Isabella?"

"Actually, it's Bella," she corrected.

"Okay, Bella. So which lucky group will it be?"

Bella scanned across the room. She didn't know much people from this class. The only people she had known was Angela, evil twin number one, and Edward. She looked at Angela groups where she beamed and motioned for her to come over.

"I'd like to be in Angela's group?" Bella asked to Ms Branch.

"Ah! Wise choice. Grab and chair and sit over there then." Ms Branch instructed. "I hope you guys don't mind letting Bella into your groups," she said to Angela's group.

"Not at all. It'll be my pleasure; I mean _our _pleasure," said a smooth, smirking voice.

Bella's head snapped to Angela's group and saw that she had most unfortunately picked the group with Edward in it. Seriously, today was _not _her lucky day, huh?

Bella grabbed a chair and sat next to Angela, avoiding eye contact from Edward, as the teacher continued speaking to the rest of the class.

"As I was saying, welcome back seniors! I hope you had a really great summer! Anyone want to share their experiences?" Ms Branch asked, looking around the classroom.

_Don't pick me. Don't pick me. Don't pick me. _

"Bella!" _Fuck. _"Why don't you tell us what you did, since you're new here and all?"

Bella hesitated for a minute before answering. "Well...my dad got promotion here so we spent the summer moving here and getting settled in," Bella shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

Ms Branch however was highly intrigued. "That's very fascinating! Where did you move from?"

"Arizona," Bella murmured, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes watching her.

"Arizona!" she repeated with twice the excitement. "That sounds amazing!"

"Yeah..." Bella shrugged.

Ms Branch took that as an invitation to stop prying and carried on with the lesson. "Well, class, last year's Drama lessons were based on a certain topic. Who can tell me what that is?"

"Shakespeare!" a guy in the front group called out.

"That's correct, Mr Yorkie," Ms Branch smiled. "And this year, we'll be continuing on with that."

A couple of guys groaned. Edward picked this moment to speak up. "Don't tell me we're doing that Romeo and Juliet bullshit again."

Bella was sure that Ms Branch would shout at him this time. But she didn't. She laughed, "No, Mr Cullen. Luckily for you, you don't have to act like a lovesick puppy again."

"Thank fuck," Edward groaned.

_So you're allowed to swear in this class? Cool! _

"We will be doing another Shakespeare play though. This year, however, we're going to work on emotions and letting your feelings take over you," she explained further to the whole class. "You will be working in your groups for the next couple of lessons, working on developing your emotions. This is a very crucial skill if you're thinking of taking a part in the drama industry."

Bella scoffed.

As well as being clumsy, bad at sports, bad at dance and bad at being confident, Bella was also a very bad actress. She couldn't even lie without being fidgety and completely obvious. So Hollywood and Drama Industry was more like a nightmare for her.

"First instruction, take your chairs and line them up against the back wall. You won't need them any longer for this lesson. I want you all to be up and about!"

Everyone chatted and quite loudly and followed Ms's instructions. During putting his chair against the mirror, Edward accidentally/on purposely bumped into Bella, causing her to stumble forward. Edward laughed and Bella smacked him around the head.

When they were all settled down, Ms Branch gave out more instructions.

"Now, in your groups of fours, get into twos and—" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before people starting yelling and calling out names of their partners.

"I call Bella!" Angela and Edward said at the same time.

Bella looked at the two of them suspiciously, thinking it'd be mean to choose one over the other. Instead, she went with the other guy, making Angela and Edward frown.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she greeted as she approached the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I figured," he let out a chuckle. "I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you, Mike." Bella smiled.

"ALRIGHT QUITEN DOWN!" Ms Branch yelled. Damn, even when she yells, she sounds like an angel. "Next step, in your pairs, create a spontaneous improvisation of a love scene."

The fraction of the class laughed out loud at that. Ms Branch rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh come on people! I said LOVE SCENE not Love MAKING scene. Grow up!" she shook her head and chuckled. "Anyways, create a short scene between the pair about 2 people falling in love. You have 2 minutes. GO!"

_Well, this is awkward..._

Bella turned and looked at Mike, who had a huge grin on his face, as everyone else in the room also began their acting. _Oh god, this isn't going to go well._

"Oh my sweet Bella, I love you so much," Mike said with an attempt of a silky voice and an exaggerated expression of love plastered on his face.

"Oh Mike, I...um...love you too?" Bella phrased it more as a question.

"Calm down, love. It won't hurt that much," Mike smiled reassuringly.

_What won't hurt that much? Why was he reassuring her? Wait a minute, was he talking about sex? Losing my virginity? Oh no no no no! _

"Um..."

Mike must have seen the shocked look on Bella's face because he quickly added on to his previous statement. "I'll only be gone for a few months. War isn't always easy but I need to defend our country."

"Ohh..." Bella finally understood but then realised that she was out of character. "I mean, um, I'm going to miss you so much...baby?" Bella tried to say lovingly.

"Baby! Yes, look after dear Annabelle for me, honey. Tell her that daddy won't be there for her birthday because he's away on business," Mike's frown deepened by each word of the sentence.

_So we're married now? And we have a baby? And her name is Annabelle? What kind of name is that?_

"Um, yes, I, err, I will. Don't worry, sweetie." Bella hesitated once again, feeling uncomfortable.

Mike noticed her discomfort. So he moved in closer to Bella and stroked her arm in order to calm her. This made her more uncomfortable. "Fear not, my love. I will be back for you."

"I know...I, ah, I can wait. I love you, Mikey."

Mike laughed. "I love you too, Bellie." And then Mike pulled Bella into a hug; a hug which seemed casual to mike but made Bella feel uneasy. She hugged him back, nonetheless.

Bella looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Edward glaring at her. Wait, not at her; more at Mike. Huh, what was that all about?

"AND CUT!" Ms Branch announced.

Mike pulled reluctantly away from Bella with a smile on his face. Bella put a smile on her face that was forced.

"Eric and Louise, why don't you show the rest of the class your performance." Ms Branch said to them. They went to the middle and began their short scene.

It is then, Bella realised that she truly sucked at acting. Eric and Louise's performance seemed so real! It's like they were really in love. It made Bella's performance look like shit. Scratch that, _cow _shit.

"Well done, you two!" Ms Branch grinned as everyone clapped. Eric and Louise went back to their groups and Ms Branch continued speaking. "Now, pick a different person from the group and improvise friendship. GO!"

Bella and Angela went immediately for each other, leaving Edward with Mike. Bella and Angela did the scene pretty well; even though Bella's acting still sucked. Edward and Mike, however, had a little trouble.

"My good friend, Edward! How are you doing this fine evening?" Mike exaggerated once again. It annoyed Bella before, but it seriously pissed Edward off.

"Why the fuck are you speaking like you belong in the 15th century?" Edward snapped with creased eyebrows.

"Um, we're meant to be portraying friendship?" Mike cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Fine then," Edward huffed and put on a fake smile. "Why they fuck are you speaking like you belong in the 15th century?" he repeated.

A couple of minutes passed with Bella's bad acting and Edward's constant nagging. Ms Branch once again told them to stop at the right time. This time, Tyler Crowley and Tanya Denali had to perform. They were pretty good, according to Bella. Tyler was okay, but what ticked Bella off was that Tanya was a great performer; and she was damn proud of it.

Ms Branch clapped with the rest of the group. "Now, for the last bit, get into pairs with the person you haven't worked with before." She instructed.

Bella groaned before walking over to where Edward was standing. He greeted her with a wink. She greeted him with the middle finger. He laughed.

"Now, I want you guys to practise every drama emotion you know. Try to do them all. I will invite a couple up here and give you a random emotion to improvise with. Whoever does the best performance, I will announce them next lesson and they will win a prize!"

Bella and Edward turned to each other when Ms Branch stopped speaking. Edward didn't do much work; he only smirked and stared at Bella. Bella just stood there emotionless. She hated Drama and she hated Edward Cullen. Why even bother. It's not like she's gonna get picked on, or anything.

"Bella and Edward! Why don't you enlighten us with your little scene?"

Woops, spoke too soon.

Ms Branch must have noticed how much little work they were doing. She must have picked on them on purpose to embarrass them. Bella dreaded this. Not only does she have to go in front of the whole class, but she can't act. It was a nightmare.

They went to the middle of the room, in front of everyone else and faced Ms Branch.

"Hmm...I want your emotion to be..." _Please don't say love. Please don't say love. _"Hate."

"Huh?" Edward and Bella asked at the same time, looked at each other, then looked back at Ms Branch.

"You heard me. Hate. Anger. Passion. Utter disgust." She grimaced for emphasis. "Now go on, IMPROVISE!" she clapped and grinned.

Bella and Edward faced each other and just stood there awkwardly, none of them saying a word to one another. Bella didn't look up to meet his gaze, she was too nervous.

After a minute of calming herself, Bella looked up to see him smirking down at her, folding his arms across his chest. That started Bella off.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella snapped.

"What? Is it illegal for me to look at you like that?" Edward glared.

"Well it should be. Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because...because, okay?! Now stop it!"

"Or what?"

"Or what? _or what?_"

"Yeah, or what? What are you going to do? Glare me to death?"

"How about I shove my foot so far up where the sun doesn't shine, THAT YOU NEED TO GO INTO SURGURY!"

"Or how about you just SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

"HOW ABOUT I DON'T?!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME?!"

"I hate you."

"You disgust me."

**"ANNNNNNDDD CUUUTTT!" **

Suddenly, Bella and Edward were back in the real world. It's only then they noticed that they were inches away from each other, looking at each other like ferocious tigers about to attack. They quickly pushed away and looked back at Ms Branch and everyone else, who were gaping, smiling and clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ms Branch cheered. "Folks, I think we have a clear winner! Congrats, Bella and Edward. You will get your prize next lesson. Now back to your groups!"

On the way back to the groups, Edward muttered to Bella.

"Good acting skills, Swan. Didn't know you had it in you," he winked.

"You know something, _Cullen_?" she questioned.

"What?"

"I wasn't really acting."

* * *

**Huh, so much for short chapters. xD This one was over 6k. Sorry if it was boring? I hope you liked it. And, um, yeah. Images are up on my photo bucket. Link is on my profile. Beta searching!  
Leave me love?  
~Anna~**


End file.
